


An Unlikely Alliance and A Common Goal

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Dark Betty, Dom Betty, Dom Cheryl, Dom/sub, F/F, F/F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Struggle, Rough Sex, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Strap-On, Sub Veronica, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl is pissed at Veronica, so she uses Betty’s dark side to get back at her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Hope you like this. I really feel like there isn’t enough wlw fanfiction, especially smut in this fandom. And if there is, Veronica usually tops so I thought this might be interesting. Enjoy;)

Cheryl was fuming as she changed out of her uniform in the locker room. How the hell had Veronica taken over the River Vixens? That bitch was ruining everything for her! She couldn't believe Veronica actually beat her in that dance-off. And Betty had helped her do it. Weren't the two of them fighting, like, a day ago?

Well it didn't matter. Cheryl knew she had to have her revenge and what better way to have it than a way that would also release the strange sexual tension she and Veronica had? After all, they were both incredibly hot. And sexually dominating the short Latina would be the perfect way to release all of the anger Cheryl had towards her. But it needed a special twist. How could she make it even more humiliating for Veronica? Could she film it? No, showing it to anyone would just hurt Cheryl too.

Then the idea hit her. She could recruit Betty to help her! It was perfect! First of all, Cheryl knew that the blonde had a secret dark side. She had been on the other end of it. And she didn't buy that Betty just totally forgave Veronica for her little incident in the closet with Archie. If she could somehow get Betty's dark side to come out, she was positive she could convince her to help her out with the plan. And what would be more utterly humiliating for Veronica than her worst enemy and best friend teaming up to fuck her into submission?

A smirk crossed Cheryl's features and she looked around the locker room. Conveniently, she and Betty were the only two left there. 

The redhead sauntered up to the blonde just as she was about to leave. "Hey there, Betty."

The other girl nearly jumped out of her skin. "Cheryl! Um, hey... what do you need?"

Cheryl smiled sweetly. "I was just going to say how sweet it is that you forgave Veronica so quickly. I could never do that."

Betty narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

The redhead scoffed slightly. "I mean... she kissed Archie. And she knew you were head-over-heels for him."

"Stop it, Cheryl. She feels badly about that," Betty insisted, rolling her eyes. 

"But does she? Because I happened to have heard her telling Ginger how she doesn't feel sorry at all." It was a complete lie, of course. But Cheryl was willing to stoop that low if it meant her plan was a success. 

Betty furrowed her brow. "You're lying."

Cheryl shrugged. "She said, and I quote, 'it's not my fault Betty doesn't have the courage to tell him how she feels. He practically threw himself at me.'"

The change was almost instant. The blonde's eyes got meaner and Cheryl could swear the room got a little colder. "That bitch."

A smirk crossed Cheryl's features. She had done it. "Veronica stole the River Vixens from me. Looks like she's stolen something from us both."

Betty wore a smirk to match, raising an eyebrow. "What do you suggest?"

"Well..." Cheryl said, stepping a bit closer. "Have you ever noticed how insanely hot Veronica is?"

The blonde's smirk grew. "Yeah, but I bet she's the dominant one in bed."

Cheryl shrugged. "Which will make topping her all the more satisfying."

-

Their plan was in motion. Betty's parents were gone for the weekend and she had invited Veronica over for a sleepover. The raven-haired girl accepted, not knowing what she'd be walking in on. 

Cheryl had to say she liked Dark Betty a lot. The blonde had even been the one to suggest that they be lingerie when Veronica arrived. Both of them were clad only in black bra and panty sets, along with six inch black stilettos. 

From where they sat, perched on the bed, they heard the front door open and close. 

"Betty!" Called Veronica's voice. "I'm here!"

"Come on up!" Betty chirped in her usual tone. Cheryl glanced at her and they both smirked. 

The blonde's bedroom door opened and Veronica stepped in. "Hi--!" As soon as she saw the two girls, her jaw dropped. "Betty, w-what's Cheryl doing here?" She glanced between the two, gawking at their outfits and Betty's unusually hard expression. "What are you wearing?"

Betty and Cheryl stood and walked over to the Latina slowly. Their heels made them tower over Veronica, who had ditched her own shoes at the door, even more than usual. 

"Cheryl and I have come to an agreement, Veronica."

The short girl was taken aback by Betty's tone of voice. "A-Agreement about what?" She stuttered, looking more nervous than either girl had ever seen her. 

This time, Cheryl spoke up. "That you've stolen things from us. Archie, the Vixens. And that it's time you be taken down a peg."

Veronica looked more pissed than nervous now, her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" She looked at Betty. "Are you actually taking Cheryl's side?" She scoffed, looking them up and down. "What are you gonna do? Challenge me to a lingerie modeling contest?"

Before she could blink, Betty grabbed her, turning her around. The blonde held her hands behind her back tightly while Cheryl moved in front of her and began taking off her skirt and top. 

"You're clearly not as smart as everyone thinks you are, Ronnie," Betty whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "I thought our outfits made it obvious. We're going to fuck you." 

Veronica struggled against Betty's tight grip. "What the hell!? You bitches are crazy!"

Cheryl chuckled, pulling off Veronica's skirt. "We're gonna make you our bitch, Ronnie." She got the Latina's last bit of clothes off and clicked her tongue at the dark red lingerie she had on. "It's almost like you got all dressed up just for us."

"I'm not going to fuck y--!" 

She was cut off by Cheryl kissing her roughly. Betty held her tighter while the redhead forced her tongue into Veronica's mouth. Then the blonde began to kiss and suck her neck from behind just as Cheryl ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth and Veronica couldn't help but moan loudly. 

Pulling away, the tall redhead laughed cruelly. "The slut likes it."

"N-No, I don't!" Veronica insisted. 

The two girls laughed and it only seemed to make her angrier. 

"Get on the bed. On your back," Betty commanded. 

"And why should I listen to you?"

Cheryl made eye contact with Betty, who nodded, and they picked Veronica up, carrying her to the bed. 

Veronica thrashed in the tall girls' arms. "Hey! You can't just pick me up!"

The redhead laughed condescendingly as they dropped her on the bed. "Oh, yes we can, Ronnie. You're so fucking tiny that it's like picking up nothing. You're so tiny that with the two of us combined, we could just do anything we wanted to you. Now lay flat on your back, spread eagled."

The short girl tentatively laid down, spreading her legs and stretching her arms up above her head. 

Betty groaned. "So obedient. Good girl."

Veronica glared. "I'm only doing this because you're making me!"

The blonde smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, honey." She turned to Cheryl. "Now, I'm wondering why she's still wearing that slutty underwear."

"Me too," Cheryl said, faking confusion. She turned to Veronica. "Take it off, and get back into position." 

"No!" Veronica protested. "This is so s--!" 

Before she could finish, Betty reached forward and tore her bra from her body. 

The short girl laid there, mouth agape. "Betty!" She whined. 

"Do you want the same to happen to your panties, bitch?" The blonde asked menacingly. 

With a gulp, Veronica hurriedly reached down and shimmied out of her panties, then she assumed her spread position again. 

Cheryl smirked, running a perfectly manicured finger down the valley of Veronica's breast, down her smooth, flat stomach and stopped just before it reached her center. "For a slutty little bitch, she does have a perfect body, doesn't she, Betty?" The redhead talked like Veronica wasn't even there. 

Betty hummed. "It is perfect. So tiny and... tight. Perfectly fuckable. I can't wait to have her screaming my name."

Veronica squirmed under their gazes. "Can you guys just do something already?"

"It would be our pleasure," Cheryl spoke, grinning. She walked over to Veronica and began sucking and biting her nipples. Veronica's boobs were small and perky and her nipples were dark. It made Cheryl bite down extra hard when Veronica gripped her head and moaned loudly. 

The redhead continued, meanwhile Betty began to move to the end of the bed. Veronica couldn't see what she was doing. 

The short girl cried out as she realized and Betty's tongue connected with her pussy. The blonde pulled away with a laugh. "She's so wet, Cheryl!"

Cheryl paused her sucking and glanced at Betty. "Of course she is, Betty. She's a slut. And sluts like being dominated." Then she looked at Veronica. "Don't they, Ronnie?"

Veronica looked pissed. "Just shut up and suck me. You guys are so stupid."

The redhead slapped her across the face almost instantly. Then, when Veronica was still reeling, she slapped one of her tits. 

"Never talk to us like that again!" Betty ordered. 

"We dominate you, not the other way around, got it?" Cheryl growled. 

Veronica just stared at her, not budging. 

Cheryl laughed harshly and looked at Betty. "Too stubborn for her own good. Let's show this bitch who's in charge." 

They got something from Betty's closet, but Veronica couldn't see what. Then they turned, holding a pair of handcuffs and some rope. The Latina gulped and sat up. "Guys... wait... I'm sorry. You don't have to do that!"

Betty laughed darkly. "Too late for that, Ronnie. Don't worry," she mocked. "You'll enjoy it."

Then Cheryl grabbed her arms and Betty grabbed her legs. The redhead handcuffed her hands to the headboard while the blonde spread her legs as far as she could and tied each one separately to the end of the bed, both while Veronica struggled against them. When they were done, she couldn't move in either direction. She was completely helpless as the tall girls stared down at her, smirking. 

Cheryl resumed sucking on her nipples and Betty went back to eating her out. 

Veronica moaned. "Harder, Betty!"

Betty pulled away. "Can you believe her, Cheryl? She's tied up, helpless to our will and she's still trying to boss us around. What a dumb slut."

Cheryl smirked. "Maybe she needs something to shut her up."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "What else can you do? Tape my mouth?"

The redhead shrugged. "I was thinking something more like this." She pulled her panties off, hopped on top of Veronica, and began riding her face. 

The Latina let out a surprised squeak and tried to protest, but it was muffled. 

Cheryl moaned, leaning her head back as she rode Veronica hard and fast. "Who knew your mouth is good for something besides talking? You look so much better like this." She laughed and looked down at Veronica, who was looking up at her with wide eyes. 

Just then, Betty flicked her tongue against Veronica's clit, making her moan loudly. Cheryl took the opportunity to settle her pussy inside Veronica's mouth. 

"Yes!" She moaned. "Your little mouth is so good, Ronnie! So hot and tight. Probably just like your pussy." She grabbed the headboard to brace herself and began riding Veronica harder. 

Meanwhile, Betty dove her tongue into the Latina. She could tell she was close to coming and the thought made the blonde smirk. "Come for me, Ronnie." She spoke, flicking the Latina's clit again. 

Cheryl ground down on Veronica's face. "Come on, slut. Come while I come into your fucking mouth."

Veronica let go, screaming as she came. The vibrations reached Cheryl and she came too. 

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, you little slut. Swallow my come, Ronnie!" Once she was empty, the redhead hopped off of Veronica, admiring the slickness of her face, she laughed. Betty joined her, standing up next to Cheryl. 

The Latina was breathing heavily. "Well, you got what you wanted. Can you untie me now so I can go home?" 

Betty chuckled. "Aw, she thinks we're done with her, Cheryl. That's adorable!"

Cheryl reached down and pinched one of Veronica's nipples, rolling it between her fingertips. 

Veronica gasped at the sensation. "W-What do you mean? What else are you gonna do to me?"

Ignoring her, Betty reached under her bed and pulled out a strap-on. Veronica's doe eyes widened at the thing. It was big. 

"Would you like to go first?" Betty asked Cheryl. "I want to get a chance to ride her face too."

Veronica's eyes widened even more. "First?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl smirked and nodded. "I'm gonna fuck you with this big cock, Ronnie. And then, once you've come all over it, Betty can fuck you with it until you do again. Maybe we'll keep switching all night, and force you to come again and again until you can't anymore."

The girl on the bed gulped, saying nothing. She had accepted that there was nothing else she could do. After all, she was still tied to the bed. Struggling would only make them laugh and tie her tighter, she assumed.

Cheryl began to strap the cock on, smirking at Veronica like a predator closing in on their prey. She patted Veronica’s cheek condescendingly. “Hop on, Betty.”

The blonde dropped down onto Veronica’s face instantly, effectively blindfolding her as well as covering her mouth. 

She didn’t feel Cheryl get on the bed, instead she felt the redhead untie her ankles and then fold her legs up. “Betty, grab her ankles.”

The blonde complied, successfully bending the Latina in half so that her knees were by her ears. 

Cheryl handed Betty the rope and soon Veronica’s ankles were tied to the headboard next to her wrists, keeping her folded like a pretzel and completely helpless, her cunt out on display with no way to hide it. She shivered as a cold breeze hit her center. 

“There,” the redhead spoke condescendingly. “Now I can fuck you so deep you’ll be feeling it for days.” Veronica could hear the smirk in her voice. 

There was a dip in the bed and that was all the warning Veronica got before the entire strap-on was thrusted inside of her. She cried out loudly and Betty began to grind into her mouth. 

“Maybe we should keep her tied up here forever,” Cheryl giggled as she began to thrust in and out of the Latina slowly. “Make her our own personal slut and use her whenever we want to.”

Veronica moaned at the thought and mentally scolded herself for it. She couldn’t actually be enjoying this, Could she? The idea of her main rival and some dark version of her best friend holding her prisoner and fucking her whenever they wanted should make her stomach turn. But instead, it made her incredibly fucking wet.

“I think she likes the idea.” Betty grinned, grinding down harder and moaning. “She sure is eating my cunt like she likes it.”

Cheryl started to thrust slightly harder into Veronica as the brunette thrust her tongue into Betty, deciding it was best to do a good job.

“Fuck, Ronnie, I’m gonna come!” The blonde warned. “Don’t stop!”

“You heard her,” Cheryl chimed in, thrusting at a steady pace. “Make her come!”

Veronica obeyed orders and went faster and faster and faster until she felt Betty’s thighs clench around her face. 

“FUCK!” The blonde screamed, hips uncontrollably bucking. “Fuck, you’re such a good little whore! YES!” Once her orgasm was over she hopped down and stood next to the bed.

Veronica’s breathing was heavy as she stared up at her mistresses, one still thrusting into her, but not nearly hard enough to make her come. 

“Seeing as how she has no job left to do,” Cheryl began, licking her lips, “what do you say I pick up the pace?”

Betty nodded, grinning. “Do it.”

Without much more warning, the redhead began to slam into Veronica fast and hard, harder than she’d ever been pounded before. 

The Latina began to make uncontrollable whiny gasping noises and her face contorted in pain and intense pleasure. “FUCK!”

“Take it, Ronnie!” Cheryl yelled. “Take my cock, you dirty little slut! Looks like Archie Andrews isn’t the only redhead you’ve taken dick from now. Did he pound you like a skank too?” She sped up even more, making Veronica’s body bounce up and down on the bed with every thrust.

Under usual circumstances, Veronica would’ve defended herself, but now, she could barely think straight. The only noises that she could make were moans and gasps and whines and she was so unbelievably close to coming undone. One final thrust from the unforgiving redhead above her and Veronica let out a loud scream, coming hard. 

Once she calmed down, Cheryl had pulled out of her and Betty was smiling down at her in a way that made Veronica’s stomach flip. She was very aware of the fact that she was still folded in half, her cunt totally exposed.

The blonde licked her lips. “My turn.”

To the Latina’s surprise, the two girls began to untie her completely, starting with her ankles and then uncuffing her hands. This didn’t last long, though. Cheryl and Betty flipped her onto her stomach roughly and she felt her hands yanked behind her back and handcuffed.

“Face down, ass up, whore,” Cheryl ordered, giving her ass a hard slap. 

Veronica complied, lifting her butt in the air and arching her back, shoving her face deep into the bed. She didn’t want to think about how turned on she was. But the truth was, she was loving this. She loved having the two gorgeous women tell her what to do and treat her like a worthless skank. It was messed up, defineitley something she had never done before. Up until now, her sex life had been pretty vanilla and she was always the one in control. Giving it up to them made her wetter than she had ever been. 

And they could tell. 

Veronica felt Betty get on the bed behind her and run a finger through down her slit, collecting the wetness. 

She clicked her tongue. “You’re enjoying this more than I thought you would, Ronnie.” She giggled. “And I’m gonna enjoy fucking you.”

Veronica felt Betty shove the strap-on inside of her in one thrust and she cried out in pleasure. 

The blonde wasted no time, immediately beginning to jackhammer into Veronica. 

The Latina turned her head to the side, biting her lip to keep the moans and curses in. 

“I know you want to moan, Ronnie.” Betty laughed. “Come on. Let it out.”

Cheryl sat on the bed in front of Veronica and began stroking her fingers through her dark locks. “You heard her, slut.”

Veronica couldn’t. She didn’t want to let it out because it would be admitting that Betty Fucking Cooper was pleasuring her by pounding her sensitive pussy with a strap-on. It would be admitting that Cheryl Fucking Blossom had done the exact same thing minutes before.

But then Betty began to pound her even harder and faster and she couldn’t help it. 

“FUCK! YES!” Veronica screamed. 

“That’s right.” Betty smirked at Cheryl. Their plan was going perfectly. She sped up again.

“BETTY!” Veronica gasped loudly. 

“Do you want to come?” The blonde asked sadistically. 

The raven haired beauty squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “Please!”

Betty reached forward and joined Cheryl in brushing through her hair. Then she gave it a harsh tug at the roots, causing Veronica to yelp. “Beg.”

“Please let me come Betty! Please! I’ll do anything if you just—!”

The blonde slammed her hips forward, emitting a shriek from Veronica and the girl was coming. Hard. 

Veronica expected her to slow to a stop, but instead she sped up.

“What are you doing? Betty—“

“Shut up.” Then the blonde spanked her lightly, making her squeal. “You like that?”

Veronica remained silent. 

Cheryl gave her hair a sharp yank. “Say you like it!”

“I-I like it!” Veronica stuttered. 

The blonde and redhead laughed, Betty continuing to pound into Veronica. She continued spanking her, the slaps getting harder each time, leaving Veronica as whining, moaning mess. 

Eventually, Betty sent her crashing through her fourth orgasm of the night.

Still, she didn’t stop. 

Veronica whined in exhaustion. Her pussy was sore and sensitive and Betty wasn’t going any slower. “Betty, please. I can’t come again.”

“Yes you can. And you will!” The blonde growled. 

The short girl was shocked. How was it possible that Betty was being crueler than Cheryl had been? How long would she keep this up? How the fuck was Veronica STILL enjoying this, deep down?

Betty didn’t slow down at all, she even seemed to speed up. “Apologize, bitch.”

“What?”

“That’s why we did this!” Cheryl chimed in. “Admit what you did!”

“N-No!”

Betty suddenly yanked her up by her hair, arching her back even more and forcing her to look at Cheryl’s smirking face. 

“Admit it and apologize!”

Veronica stared into Cheryl’s cold eyes and burst. “I’m sorry for stealing the vixens from you!”

Betty rammed into her. “Good! What else?”

“I’m sorry for stealing Archie!”

The blonde slammed her hips forward again. “Now apologize for being a dirty little slut!”

“No!”

Cheryl slapped her hard across the face. “DO IT! Scream it out, Ronnie!”

“I-I’M SORRY FOR BEING A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!” Veronica screamed. Just then, Betty slammed into her one last time and Veronica came harder than the other times that night. Harder than she’d ever come before and squirted all over Betty’s fake cock. 

After a few seconds, Betty pulled out and let go of veronica’s hair. Her hands were still cuffed, so she fell onto her face, breathing hard. 

“She’s a squirter,” Cheryl chuckled. 

“I don’t know about you, Cheryl,” Betty said. “But I’m not gonna let that opportunity walk out of my life.”

The redhead smirked and walked over to the exhausted looking girl on the bed, leaning down and looking her in the face. “Listen here, Ronnie. From now on, you’re our bitch. You will never do anything again without asking our permission. And when we ask you to do something, no matter how demeaning, insulting, or humiliating, you do it, without hesitation. Got it?”

The worn out girl could only nod, causing Cheryl to smile and pet her face. “Good.”

Betty joined Cheryl, leaning over. “Goodnight, Ronnie.” She kissed her forehead and just like that, almost by magic, Veronica was out like a light. 

The blonde stood and looked at Cheryl. “This is going to be a fun year.”

The redhead smirked back at her. “Very fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked;). I’ve decided to continue this! I will keep writing smut one-shots set in this specific universe. Some will be just cheronica or just beronica or all three again. Maybe even someone else joining in if you guys want? They will all be dom Betty/Cheryl and sub Veronica, as it’s been established now that she’s their “bitch.” ;) y’all can request specific scenarios or things/kinks for me to write if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a short one because it was very spur of the moment. Hope you like!

After what happened in Betty’s bedroom that night, the dynamic between Veronica and Cheryl turned upside down. On the surface, they were both still competing, but underneath that, you could see what was really going on. Veronica often kept her head bowed in Cheryl’s presence. Every time Cheryl looked at her, she seemed to become red hot. No one seemed to notice apart from the Vixens thinking it was a bit weird that Cheryl was always ordering Veronica to stay behind in the locker room after practice, usually with Betty being there too. 

With Betty, it was a little more complicated. She only dominated Veronica like she had that night when she was in her dark headspace. Conveniently, she went into it every time she got even the slightest bit turned on, it seemed. But when she was just regular Betty, nothing was different between her and Veronica. It was like they just ignored that they were fuckbuddies and in those moments, they were just best friends. Veronica wasn’t even totally sure that the blonde knew the full extent of what they’d been doing. 

There were times when their friendship was different, of course. Sometimes they’d be having a sleepover and Betty would get an idea or see a flash of skin that turned her on and before Veronica knew it she would be pinned against the wall or thrown onto the desk or the bed. 

Still, she enjoyed this dynamic she had with Betty and Cheryl. Although, she’d never admit it unless she was being forced to scream it while orgasming.

There were a few times when Veronica got annoyed at the situation. Specifically when Cheryl made her stay after practice. 

“Alright, Ladies, you’re dismissed. Hit the showers,” Cheryl announced to the Vixens. Then she turned to Veronica. “Wait around after you’re done, Lodge.”

The other Vixens looked at each other, wondering why their captain was keeping her rival after practice yet again. Veronica, however, knew exactly why. And she wasn’t in the mood. Rolling her eyes, she walked to the locker room. 

Once she was done showering, all the others had finished and left besides her, Betty and Cheryl. She didn’t bother getting a towel. It would be discarded soon anyway. 

The blonde looked at the red headed HBIC. “Do you want me to stay?”

Cheryl shook her head. “I think I just need some time alone with Ronnie.”

Betty nodded and walked out, Cheryl locking the door behind her. Then she turned back to Veronica. 

“Don’t think I missed you rolling your eyes at me earlier, Veronica. That wasn’t very respectful.”

Veronica crossed her arms. She felt like testing her boundaries today. “I don’t have to do everything you say.”

Before the short girl could blink, Cheryl slammed her up against the lockers. “Excuse me? What does it say on the back of my shirt, Ronnie?”

The Latina hesitated. “...HBIC?”

“That’s right! Head Bitch In Charge. I’m in charge of you, Veronica. So you defineitley have to do everything I say. And everything Betty says. I thought we’d establsihed that?”

Veronica gulped and nodded. 

“Good. Now get down on your fucking knees.”

The raven haired beauty obeyed and Cheryl shucked off her own uniform, leaving her in just her lacy red lingerie. Then, she pulled out the strap-on she always carried around (which Veronica thought was a little strange, but since they always ended up fucking in strange places, she guessed it made sense) and put it on. 

Now Veronica was a bit confused. Why had Cheryl made her go on her knees if she was going to fuck her?

“Since you’ve been so disrespectful, you’re not going to get to come, Veronica,” Cheryl informed her. “Instead, you’re gonna blow me.”

The Latina felt her cheeks grow hot. They’d never done that before. Up until now Cheryl and Betty had just had her eat them out or they’d fucked her cunt with the strap-on or their fingers. She’d never had to give the fake cock a blowjob. 

Veronica reluctantly leaned forward and licked around the top of the strap-on, then up and down the shaft, keeping her head down. 

Cheryl gripped her chin and forced it up. “Look at me while you do it.”

The raven haired beauty did so, finding it a new form of humiliating to have to stare at the redhead’s smirking face. Eventually, she began to bob up and down and she felt Cheryl’s hands come to her head, red nails digging into her scalp. 

“That’s it,” Cheryl sighed. “Good girl.”

Veronica kept up her pace, but eventually Cheryl got bored and the Latina felt the redhead’s hand pressing against her scalp, forcing her lips down the cock. Veronica made a muffled sound of protest, but it did nothing to deter the redhead. 

Eventually, her lips reached the base and she gagged loudly as the tip hit the back of her throat. 

She heard Cheryl laugh. “Oh, Ronnie. That’s the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard.”

Then, the hand in her hair yanked her up and pushed her back down in a second, leaving Veronica choking and reeling. 

Then it happened again. 

And again. 

Soon, the Latina realized that Cheryl was fucking her face. That’d probably been her plan all along.

The HBIC pulled her up by her raven locks before forcing her back down over and over. Each time she did this, Veronica made delicious little gagging noises as she struggled to take it.

“That’s it, Ronnie,” Cheryl breathed. “Choke on my cock!” She made a satisfied humming noise. “You love this big cock, don’t you?”

Veronica moaned around it, then choked as Cheryl pushed her head back down.

The face-fucking went on for several more minutes before the raven haired beauty was pulled to her feet by her hair.

Cheryl connected their lips hungrily, forcing Veronica’s lips open with her tongue. Then, just as Veronica began to moan breathily into the kiss, she pulled away, earning a mewl of disappointment.

“Don’t disrespect me again,” the redhead growled. Then she pulled her uniform back on and left the locker room, leaving Veronica all alone, naked and dripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to request scenarios/kinks/people you want to join them (and if you request people, please specify what role you want them to play)


End file.
